Beneath the cherry tree
by Nasse
Summary: If an angel and a devil loved one an other, the sky would fall and hell it self would rip appart, but that wouldn't matter... cause they would still have each other." What happens when the Devil himself breaks the rules of hell...? sex, angst, and more
1. the Devil

Hi everyone!

I'm Cody and this is one of my old stories, that i hope that I can bring back to life by re-writing it and changing some essentials!

This isn't really about the bible but it has strong links to it and I really hope you'll enjoy the content!

Some of the names in this story are the Japanese translation of certain words and in the beginning of every chapter I'll write the new translations if it's needed for the character building. :)

The main character in this story is called **Kichiku**, witch means **Devil**. I hope you'll enjoy reading about his life and when he learns what really matters in a time of war and pain. He is, as you might understand soon... THE Devil himself, who's like can be found in Biblical texts, under the name of Lucifer, the Morningstar. However, Kichiku is a bit different from this fallen angel... so keep your eyes open ;)

Another character in this chapter is **Akumu**, witch means **nightmare**.

You will also read the name **Shou**, a short for **Shoushiin** witch technically means **Broken heart**.

Warning: This story contains blood, violence, sex between men/women, woman/woman and man/man. If you do not like things like that, do not read or review. I do not want to hear it, sorry ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

One

As he opened his eyes, there was nothing but darkness before him and he sighed as cold air touched his warm cheeks. The deep scarlet curtains covered his sight, as always in this particular room. He was tired of them, he though as he sat up, rubbing his temple while an incredible headache threatened to take him over.

Slowly he pulled the curtains away, eying the room with his crimson-black eyes, seeing those dark stone walls with sinking heart, then the table with alcohol that was his only salvation. He got up, his naked feet leaving empty sounds against the cold marble floors, pulling the curtains away from the big four-posted bed.

He only looked back for a second and snort silently as he looked down at the silky red sheets, then turned away again and carefully took a glass from the black marble table. The whiskey run fast down his throat, burning from the inside like white fire. He smirked as he felt the headache slowly disappearing, being replaced by total relaxation. If it wasn't for this, he might as well crawl into a bundle an die in a corner somewhere, it was only the alcohol that kept him up, no matter what he had to go through.

Gentle sounds of awakening reached his sharp ears, coming from the bed and he turned to find the sleeping woman on her back, the silky fabric had slithered down her body, now showing her abdomen and those perfectly shaped round figures.

A deeper smirk tugged its way onto his lips as he saw the fabric slide even further down when the woman stretched her slender body as a kitten. She was a piece of art indeed, however, his eyes weren't the ones needing satisfaction and as the alcohol poisoned his mind, so did his disgust towards her kind. Her body was well toned and beautifully shaped now, but none of it was real and he knew that. He had seen it all night, as she moaned and moved atop him, that every time she felt the least bit of pain all her beauty was gone as fast as the wind can whistle. But that's the truth to all dark creatures of course. Her beautiful looks were nothing more than illusions she created to get what she wanted, to blend in... If her body where to break, even the slightest, so would the mask of beauty she was wearing.

The woman had opened her eyes now, eying him with her long lashed blue orbs, smirking a bit as she remembered the previous night. He hadn't chosen her, she had come to him, yet he had done it just the same, without caring more than if he was looking upon the weather. He usually didn't accept flattery from someone like her, but last night, he couldn't have cared less.

"Good morning gorgeous" she whispered and pulled the fabric up over her jewels almost as if to tease his eyes, not giving him the pleasure of seeing her any more. Now that would have worked on most, because as said, she was a true beauty... at the moment. He smirked, didn't even answer such a meaningless greeting. What was it with this morning that was "good"...? Nothing that he could see any way.

She sighed as she sat up, her long brown hair cascading down her back, the morning redness of her cheeks making her look like a doll in her master's bed. He smirked ones again as he drank what was left in his glass. She _was_ his doll and he hated her, detested her, wanted her broken and smashed at his feet. She didn't know that, because she was just as pathetically idiotic as everyone else of her kind.

"I have to thank you for yesterday" the woman said and even though he wasn't looking at her any more he could hear the obvious smirk in her voice. "That was... the best experience of my life... Master, Kichiku..." The last was added with half shaky voice, showing that she wasn't quite sure she was allowed to use his real name like that.

He snort once more, re-filling his glass to the edge, then turning to face her again, his features gorgeous, stunning like the fallen angel he was. He saw her blush before she could react on it her self and he raised his eyebrow elegantly. Why couldn't they look at him directly..? Why was it always so hard for them to show him the respect they ought to have? Or was it respectful to turn ones eyes away from the person who decided your fate? Was that the true meaning of respect? That he would go around this world without anyone having the fucking balls to even look up at him?

"Hm" he half laughed and swallowed the burning liquid, still eying her with his dark eyes. "Well I still didn't go all out"

"You didn't?" she half gasped, looking almost chocked as she blushed even more but he couldn't read if she was disappointed or relieved, since he had been so hard towards her body that she fainted three times.

"No" he answered shortly and turned from her again, filling his glass for the third time. "If I would have, you would have died with pleasure... and then I mean literally died." _Or maybe just died with pain and loss of blood... _he added in his mind without showing it.

She shivered and lowered her head and he saw it, felt it in the air around her. She reeked with perfume and he was almost amazed he hadn't felt that awful smell the night before. He most have been real out of it. He wasn't at all surprised at the fact that she had tried to cover her smell up with it though, he would have too if he had been like her; a demon with no dignity, smelling of envy and sinful lust. Now, she was even more disgusting to him, lying there in those sheets, greasing them with her filthy body and stinking soul.

"Why are you still in my bed?" he asked with a clear threat in his voice, the glimmer in his eyes nor replaced with the disgust he felt deep inside. She looked up again, her eyes now filled with fright as she heard the malice in his voice and saw those burning eyes. She was scared of him like everyone else and now even she had realized, that just because you get the chance to spend the night, doesn't mean you had the privilege to say what ever you wanted to say, or stay for as long as you felt like. "Leave"

She immediately stood up, her slimmed body pale in the dim light from the crystal lamp hanging from the sealing. He didn't look at her again, she made him want to vomit, instead he put on a long silk like robe made of a black flowing fabric. Why should he look at her now? Her disgusting, green-glimmering skin should be showing by now and her eyes would not be as blue and innocent as a moment ago. She was showing the filth she was made of, and he would gladly have killed her himself, if he hadn't been who he was. He could feel how her eyes watched his every movement, like she was afraid he would suddenly snap and kill her. Oh if she only knew where his mind was at. He smirked at the thought. What a lovely way of thinking.

"Thank you, master" She whispered and bowed as she stood dressed by the door, her body now shaking with fear. She was, after all, a demon and she could feel his mood swings as well as a bird can read the weather. He knew this well and that was one of the reasons why he kept up with it, scaring her to mere insanity.

"Be sure not to bother me again" he whispered and felt her shills through the air. This was pleasure to him, feeling the fear and pain of others as he tortured them, mentally. That was the only thing he ever felt like doing, the only thing that didn't worsen the headache... because he was the Devil after all.

"Yes, my Lord..."

She left in a hurry and he felt the relief in her steps as she sighed, happy to be alive. He smirked, drinking what was left of his whiskey. She wouldn't be for a long time, she'd better enjoy her last minutes.

"You called for me, my Lord" a voice sounded behind him and he turned, facing his servant and advisor, Cain. The man looked tired, but still at the alert, always listening for the slightest voices, telling him to be at his master's side. His dark hair was tied up, as always, in a soft phony tail, his cold, grey eyes peering back at Kichiku without fear. Oh and how wonderful it was, to see someone straight in the eye without being met by fear.

"Yes" he answered and the smirk on his lips grew to a smile beyond all evil. "Take her to the chambers"

"Yes my Lord, anything else?" came the soft answer, the grey eyes not even twitching at the harsh treatment of the woman.

"Yes... burn these sheets will you?"

"Yes, my Lord" the man bowed, not questioning, not asking. He had done this before, to all the women his master had ever invited to spend the night. He was used to it, and he knew he had nothing to say about the matter.

The man left him in silence and Kichiku sighed. Finally alone. The air in this room was suffocating him with the thick scent of perfume she had left, and he had to leave soon, not to faint from it. He could hear the woman scream somewhere nearby as he opened the door and a shill of excitement run down his spine. Her screams were like sweet music to his ears. Much more satisfying then her slick thighs around his waist or her moans of pleasure that could have broken his ear drums.

He left the room as a smirk spread once again over his gorgeous features. He was still warning nothing but the see-through robe and his dark black-red hair lose in the little wind coming from some mysterious place. There always seemed to be wind down here...

His naked feet sounded with an empty echo as they touched the hard stone floor with every step and he smirked as his scared servants all bowed as he passed them. When he finally reached his own room the door opened before him like it too was scared to be demolished. The dark room was lit by dim candles along the walls and the big round, black, marble bed in the middle looked strangely comfortable as his tired body wanted and needed nothing but rest and sleep.

Slowly he walked over to it, feeling his head numbing with pain. He had never been able to sleep in any other bed than his own and he had never let any one else share it. This was his domain. Which no whore would ever be let into. That might be the reason why he could be so relaxed in it. The silky black robe slithered of him like water and his tired body sank down on the soft madras, his naked skin slowly sinking down under the black sheets and his eyes closing softly. Finally...

...

The burning liquor warmed his mind and his body became more and more awake as he felt it run down his throat. His sleep had been as deep as ever but as soon as he awoke, his head had been pounding and his thoughts had no idea where to go in his over worked mind.

Slowly he sank down by his desk, stroking a black, leather bound book with his long, slimmed fingers. There were so many thoughts in his mind that he had no idea what to think any more. When his father Akumu, the previous Devil, had told him about how life was as the Devil, he had never mentioned the unstoppable headaches and nausea. He had never mentioned the constant pain and the depression. Kichiku had always thought that the life of the Devil himself would be glorious and glamorous, but he had been badly mistaken. He could do nothing any more, he was constantly supervised and constantly needed at meetings, he had no life and all he wanted… all he ever wanted… was the thing he could never get…

He sighed and for some reason let his mind wonder again... even though he really shouldn't. Wander to the day his father had first told him…

It had been his birthday and he had gotten all he could have ever wished for, already spoiled back then. He remembered the cake to have been really big and the sunlight so bright that he couldn't look into the sky… yes it had to have been in the human world… there was no way the light could break through the thick layer of dirt and stone that separated the demon world from the humans above. His memories were dimmed though, like someone had been trying to change them or erase them... making him forget. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case either.

He distinctly remembered his best friend, Shou, being there even though it had to be impossible since his father and Shou's had been fighting for centuries. But somehow he had been at the party any way and they had been drinking lemonade in the sunlight as Shou told him about the place he lived. A beautiful place it was, as Kichiku remembered it…

At some point his father had started talking to him though, about what would happen in a couple of years when Kichiku got older and the world would be his… He, being just a young boy at the time, had thought it was exciting and so cool he was the one who would take over… But those feelings disappeared as soon as he realized what consequences it would bring to his life…

The day he had been told he could never see Shou again, his heart had stopped and his smile had disappeared. Since then, he had been just as dead inside as that day, even anger was hard to conjure and the only smiles he let out where smirks of malice... but perhaps that was the point of it all. When he had been told that he couldn't see his best friend any more, ever... He had realized that he had no freedom any more, no freedom to see who ever he wanted, no right to leave this rotten place where sunlight never fell... And now, fifty years later he still looked like twenty and his mind was corrupt with all these thoughts of misery and all this... darkness. He had no way out. In a way, he was just as pathetic as everyone else.

"Young master, you called for me?" the familiar voice called as Cain entered his room with his usual swiftness. Kichiku looked up and nodded as he let his robe fall to the ground, revealing his pale, naked skin that stretched over his slimmed body, a sight that would leave any man or woman dripping with excitement.

"I'm going upstairs" he answered and immediately felt the change in the older one's mind. Cain didn't like his master leaving like this, especially at times like these when the world was at the bridge of war. Even though the older man hid it well, to a trained mind like Kichiku's, it was fairly obvious even without words or change of facial expressions. "And there is nothing you can do to change my mind... Cain"

"I know that, my Lord, but the meeting with the Elders…"

"They can wait" Kichiku smirked, dismissively and his clothes brushed lightly against his skin as he pulled them on with gracious movements. He knew Cain was watching his every move, not only here but if he was to go somewhere, he would be watched from a distance, ether by Cain or someone from the Elders. If he had to pick one, he would choose the man standing before him. The Elders would surely punish him for everything he did.

"But... Kichiku..."

He looked up and met the eyes of his servant, this man that had been here long before him, before his Father. He didn't know his place, calling him by his name rudely like that, but there was no fright in those grey eyes, only concern... And Kichiku respected the man to much to even pretend to get mad this time. He was sick of all this formality, and since his father had told him Cain was the only one to be trusted, Kichiku had never minded really, always pretended. Still he gave the man a gaze that told him about his dead and Cain immediately lowered his beautiful head.

"My apologies master..."

Kichiku didn't say anything else, there was no need for stupid words at this point and both him and the older one knew that. In stead he pulled on his black coat, let his hair fall freely and went for the door, brushing Cain's cheek gently with his fingertips before passing him. The movement and light touch making the other man gasp involuntarily.

"He hasn't forgotten you Cain..." he whispered as his fingers left the soft surface and the man shivered too. If it was because of the fact that he had been touched _gently_ by the Devil himself, or that Kichiku had mentioned his own, late father, he was not sure. But it was obvious Cain had not been prepared for that those words and Kichiku once again felt a smirk on his lips. He had been smirking a lot recently, which seemed very unnecessary. He should stop.

...

_Los Angeles. 2:30 PM._

The streets were dark and wet from the rain were he walked. The sunlight that he wanted so desperately never showed as he was out... He hadn't seen it in years now. He had even started to believe that they where hiding them from him, the Elders. Trying to make him detest this world, as well as his own. The rainclouds were thick over his head, putting pressure on his temples, pushing his mind down. He hated weather like this. Never the less, he walked down the dimly lit pavement, his hands in his pockets and his dark eyes watching every human with slight interest. They were so different, yet so foolishly alike and he pitied them, detested them too. They were lowlifes, not worthy of his pity, but… he could do nothing but keep pitying…

_And these where supposed to be great beings? With the power to shape their own fait and lives..? Look what they do to themselves... They behave just like us._

There were lights drawing him in, pulling him closer too a bar that had been calling for his attention. It was with a smirk that he entered, without minding the creature following his every move. They would not follow him in here, too many people, too much _smelly_ people.

He entered through the thick door and went through the narrow passage, which lead him too a room lit with blue light, making his pale skin glow with a ghostly white color. It was packet full with men from approximately twenty to sixty years of age. He shook his head as his eyes caught a glimpse of the boys up on stage, the boys performing for these men… They were nothing but teenagers, kids even, and still they were already up over their noses in this mess. They had to dance, strip and give these men what ever they wanted and they had nothing to say about it. He pitied them too, so much he was disgusted by them. He _had_ realized he was disgusted by a lot these days, and maybe, what he really felt was panic by the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. These poor, sorry assed boys...

"Mister" a boy in his late teens whispered in his ear as he passed him. "What can I do for you?"

Kichiku sank down in one of the armchairs the furthest away from the stage and the boy sat on his lap, even though he hadn't said a word yet. It was as if the boy had done this so many times, he wouldn't take a No for an answer. Not that he had gotten a no from Kichiku, yet.

"I know what to do to make you satisfied" he whispered and met Kichiku's eyes but stopped as he saw the death glare he was given.

"I highly doubt that" he answered but did nothing to push the boy away. The young one even blushed and Kichiku's sharp eyes could see it. He smirked and gently touched the young ones cheek with his cold fingertips. "But you can always try… boy"

The young one seemed to think for a moment, his eyes searching for the least bit of excitement in those cold eyes and after some seconds he had made his mind up. Slowly he stood up and bit his lip, pulling at Kichiku's swatter, wanting him to follow. The Devil did so without complaining, watching the boy as they walked passed the others that were earning tips from old men. The young one looked nervous and Kichiku could feel it in the air as they walked, the atmosphere in there however made his mind numb and he enjoyed every second he could be without the voices and the thoughts in his head.

They entered a round room where a big couch was placed in the middle. Kichiku looked around, his sharp nose caching the smell of every man that had ever come in here, every person who had ever spilled fluids in here, all of it making his lips twitch as the disgust filled him. No matter what this boy did, it wouldn't satisfy him, especially not in this room.

"Mister" the young one said and let his thin clothes fall to the ground. "My body is your playground..."

Kichiku laughed inside as he heard those words. He hadn't been a kid for many years, and that statement just got even more laughable as he saw the thin metallic chain that connected the boy's nipples. A playground to him was just a box with sand and cat poop in it, this body would be so much more fun... The smirk tugged its way into his face once again and slowly he walked closer, his fingers smoothly caressing the young one's body.

"You want me to play with your body, boy..?" he asked and the boy nodded even though he could feel the trembling through the air. The boy was scared, because he had seen malice straight into the eyes, just seconds ago. Still, he wouldn't back down. "You want me to satisfy my needs… with your body..?"

"Yes..."

The answer was everything but certain and Kichiku smirked even wider as his fingers searched for the most sensitive spots on the boy's body. The abdomen, the hips and lower, the neck and the collarbones... The trembling got more and more clear the closer kichiku got too him and soon the boy was leaning into the touch of this unknown man… Shamelessly.

"You want me to do what ever I want with you then, boy?" he asked and the boy shivered by the strength of his whispering words. There was so much power behind ever word the Devil spoke and soon goosebumps were spreading over the young ones entire body.

"Mm" the boy answered, to aroused and nervous to evens peek any more. His voice wouldn't bare his words any more than his hands would stop shaking and his mind wouldn't build sentences. He was doomed to become the toy of someone he had never met, destined to become the toy of a murderer… And he was probably more turned on than he had been his entire life. Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

well what did you think? :)

please review if you found this interesting and if I should keep puting it up! :D

next: what will happen whith the boy left in the "masters" care..? and then, when a innocent boy suddenly catches Kichikus atention..? and why does the elders punish the Devil himself when he didn't do any thing wrong..? Find out if you keep reading :P


	2. the boy

Hi again! here comes the update :D I hope you'll like it this time too!

here are the names from last chapter just so you remember them:

**Kichiku = devil**

**Akumu = nightmare **

**Shou/Shoushiin = broken heart**

there are going to be more of them ;) and soon this story is going to take form... with him breaking the most important rule of them all..!

Warning: This story contains blood, violence, sex between men/women, woman/woman and man/man. If you do not like things like that, do not read or review. I do not want to hear it, sorry ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Two

"Please" the boy begged as Kichiku stroked him in a torturously slow way, making him tremble as the unbearable pleasure surged through his body. "more….!"

Kichiku smirked as his mind went corrupt with greed and unfulfilled pleasure. The boy had asked him to do what he wanted, what he needed to satisfy his needs, and that was precisely what he was going to do… His mind worked faster as he knew exactly what he wanted and needed and the headache was gone in a flash, finally.

"So I can do what ever I want with you then boy?" he asked ones again and this time the boy could do nothing but nod. The whisper of those words had been burning hot and red into the boy's ear, making him die even more from his painful erection."If I were to do that… you would die" Kichiku's voice was cold and the greed was almost visible in those dark crimson-black eyes. Why hide it anymore? The fear was so much more arousing to see than the need for relies after all.

The boy froze immediately as Kichiku grabbed a hold of the thin metallic chain that connected his nipples, yanking it forwards so the boy could do nothing but follow the motion, feeling the pain as it almost broke through his skin. The young one squealed as he felt the pull and his eyes were suddenly filled with so much terror Kichiku got aroused in the matter of seconds.

"How much do you think it would hurt if I pulled them out..?" he asked, pure satisfaction written all over his face and buried deep withing his voice. The boy looked up at him with eyes so scared it gave him chills of excitement. Soon the tears were springing out of them and Kichiku felt the drops fall on his fingers, drew in the very feel of his terror deeply with every breath he took.

"No! No! Please don't!" The boy begged but his pleading only made the Devil desire his cries more, and he pulled hard ones again, seeing with greedy eyes how the blood started dripping down the pale body. The boy screamed but there would be no rescue for him, they both knew that. No one would come to see why the sex slave was hurt or cried, that happened every day in this hell hole. No one cared about these boys. Not even if they died.

"Give me one reason why I shall not…?" Kichiku smirked, feeling deep inside how his needs were satisfied with every drip of blood, every tear and every scream.

"Please I'll do anything!" the little one screamed and in an instance he looked like a little child, the little child he was behind all the makeup that was now being washed away by his salty tears. Kichiku smirked at the mare sight of him, pleading like that… He was pathetic, a lowlife just like all of these humans. Even after being so long in this industry, he was so scared right now that he would have gone crying to nearest pimp if he only could. The Devil once again tugged the chain and the boy grabbed his shirt, trying to catch his eyes but Kichiku looked away from his face, disgusted by the boy,s face now that it was smeared with makeup. "Please..!" He begged again and his lips were shaking. "I'll do anything just don't…!"

"I have the power over you, boy" Kichiku interrupted and suddenly met the boy's eyes. The hatred and disgust was obvious but he still enjoyed this moment, being in complete control. His eyes were so intense and filled with so much evil the boy was struck stiff as he looked into them, drowning in their dangerous beauty. "Do you deny my very wishes and needs..? Even though you told me, I could do what ever I wished to satisfy my needs..?"

The boy couldn't answer… his voice was gone and he couldn't even scream any more. He had trouble breathing and the chain was so stretched his skin was breaking at the slightest movement. Kichiku had control and they both knew it, the boy feared it and the Devil loved it. Such a wonderful combination of the two.

"That's not a good enough reason for me…" he whispered now close to the boy's ear. The little one gasped for air and a silent scream was printed on his face, making his features look even more pathetic in the eyes of his new master.

"Please…" he whispered back even though his voice was fading. "I'll do anything…. Please…"

Kichiku shook his head, gently stroking the younger one's chin with the tip of his cold finger and slowly pulled the chain again, drawing more blood from the broken boy.

"Anything..?" He asked and the boy nodded fast as he felt the pull, fearing it would actually break free this time. Kichiku smirked, he was tired. How typical… This was what the elders did to him when he stayed away to long; making him tired and forcing him to come back down. He hadn't got much time now and if he fell asleep here, it would be really dangerous even for him… Slowly he let the chain go and looked straight into the little ones scared eyes.

"You don't satisfy me… boy" he said and his voice was harsh, but sincere. "There is no chance in Hell or on Earth, not even in Heaven, that anyone will ever be satisfied with you after this… Not in this place at least, so get out of here…"

The boy stared at him as he felt the chain fall back against his chest, be numbing pain slowly fading as the pulling pressure was released. He didn't seem to get it at first, what the older man had said, his eyes growing as he did... Slowly he sunk down on the floor, his tears damping the carpet and his makeup leaving marks. His legs were shaking, his hands too, he had though that was it… and now all so suddenly it all had stopped. The shock in his feature was almost adorable...

"Quit this job..." Kichiku continued and turned away from the pathetic creature on the floor. "Get a life and live it as long as you can… since you don't have time to waist…" With those words he left, leavening nothing but terror in the room behind him.

Kichiku was feeling nauseous as he left the crying boy on the floor. His heart was pounding to quickly and his mind as spinning.

"_Boy… what did you just do?"_ a voice said in his mind and he shook his head, trying, in a desperate attempt, to shake the voice away. He didn't want to listen, didn't want to hear it all, like so many times before. _"hey I'm talking to you…"_

He didn't answer even if he knew what consequences it would bring him. He had ignored them before... the voice of his Father and all the previous Devils, that was. They were always there in his mind to remind him that he wasn't the person he wanted to be, he had no right to be the person he wanted to be. Whenever he did something that wasn't right, they spoke to him, gave him visions and made him do what he ought to do… There was no escaping them and the only thing he could do was drink… Drink until he was so numb he couldn't hear them anymore.

"_Will you defy your own Father? Is that what you're telling me with your silence?"_ the voice spoke once again and Kichiku felt his mind breaking from under the pressure that was threatening to crush his temples.

"Yes I will like always" he spat openly, feeling like a teenager again as he heard his Father laugh in his mind. They had always been so different and he had always defied him… This time was going to be no exception and he had no intention of going back down anymore, even though the tiredness still lingered in his mind. The Elders could wait… he just had to make them, because they knew that he was not in a good mood when he was tired.

He left through the narrow corridor, back to the still crowded stage and through the room. The boys were still dancing and giving pleasure to those disgusting men and Kichiku smirked once more even though his mind was a total mess. He couldn't believe humans had nothing better to do than sit in a place like this all their lives… Their time was limited after all, but they just didn't seem to care less.

"Pathetic…" he whispered ones again as he walked passed a boy that was being taken from behind in the middle of the room. Why put yourself through something like that…? The boy could bee no more than thirteen years old… Here, he was being treated like an animal, or maybe just a slave, getting fucked at least ten times a day and getting less pay for it than a normal whore you could by on the side of the road. The question was, did he even know that himself? He didn't look like he minded though, the way he moaned and begged for more. Or maybe that was just an act too? It was hard to tell now that his mind was so fucked up.

"No! Let me go!" a strong voice filled with fear and hatred called and Kichiku took his eyes from the moaning boy in the middle of all the mess. He looked up and saw three strong men holding a blond boy in a tight grip as they pushed him through the room. Everyone in there looked up but then returned to their business as if nothing had happened. The boy however didn't stop fighting at all, quite the opposite. Kicking and screaming he got dragged passed Kichiku, that had stopped and he gave them room to do so. He had nothing to do with a screaming boy like him and it only made him even more nauseous thinking about what they would do to him. He had probably been kidnapped in some way, because he really didn't look like he had volunteered for this.

"Let me go!" he cried again and bit one of the men hard, making him give up a scream of pain, then slap the boy across the cheek.

"Learn your place, fucking street rat!" He then shouted and the boy's tears flooded his eyes as he was caught ones again by the man's rough hands. "You're coming with us whether you want it or not disgusting peace of shit!"

The boy spat at him, calling him fat and ugly and urned yet another punch but this time in the guts, making him cough frantically. Kichiku sighed and started walking again when the perfumes in the room made him long for fresh air. He admired the courage that boy had shown, but he knew it would only lead to his death in the end. Pathetic of course… but still a bit sad. Maybe it wasn't even courage that had made the boy act, more like idiocy and stupidity. Foolishness. He could still hear the boy scream and a smirk appeared as always on his slimmed lips. There was something thrilling about this still, after all…

He walked out the door and stood there still in the doorway fore some minutes, feeling the could evening breeze softly stroke his skin. Suddenly something bumped into his back and he heard moans as the person hit its head on the floor as he fell. He turned slowly, only to see the blond boy stand up once again and rush out the door passed him without a word. His face was lowered and he ran as fast as he could, Kichiku could tell by the fear in his steps. Still he admired the fact that this boy actually had had the strength to run from those men… _'There are some strong ones too, I suppose…' _He thought and drew in the air, actually enjoying it for the first time in a long while.

"He ran out!" voices shouted behind him and he felt in the changing of the air how someone was heading his way behind him. The smirk grew like so many times before and he stepped aside, thinking that this could be interesting. The men ran passed him, almost as if not even taking notice of him, and out on the street after the boy that just turned the corner.

Kichiku followed them in silence, and since he was a predator, no sound was heard from ether his steps nor breath. The men caught up to him soon enough, even though the boy had been running for his life and Kichiku saw from the shadows how they pinned him to the ground in a puddle of mud.

"Come on boy" one of the men said as he pushed the blond one's face down against the muddy ground. "You know if you come without a fight we will stop this right away…" Even though the man was smirking he was being perfectly honest and Kichiku felt it. The boy however showed no sign of giving in to him and the other men, instead he turned his head as much as he could and spit at the bottom of the man's shoos.

"Shut up you filth!"

The men laughed and pressed the blond head down again, the boy wining as the filth of the ground filled his nose and mouth. "Who is the filthy one now?" one of the men asked and the others laughed again. Kichiku smirked, feeling the fear and hatred surrounding the boy, feeling the satisfaction in the men's minds as one of them zipped his fly open. The boy twitched and tried with hands and legs to kick his way free but he couldn't get up as the older ones pushed him harder against the ground. "Oh stop fighting boy.. it'll only hurt more if you do…"

The blond squealed and Kichiku walked closer, wanting to see that pained expression on his face.

"No! stop it..!" he called as he tried to get his face out of the slimy water. He looked up as the man holding his head let it go to use his hands while pulling the boy's pants down instead. The blond one blinked and his eyes opened wide as he felt the fabric being pulled, revealing his vulnerable skin, still innocent and untouched by filthy human hands. "No…" His voice didn't work as he heard and felt the man coming closer to his body and he tried to turn around but with no luck. He was stuck in their grip and he had no way out. As the terrible truth hit him he looked straight into the darkness before him, wishing for the first time in his life that he would just die…

Kichiku felt it all around him in the air when the boy met his eyes, though without knowing it himself, no doubt. The pain and sadness in those orbs called desperately, not for help but for comfort and relief. Kichiku felt right in that moment how he was being dragged in, body and soul, just wanting to rescue him! It was insanity and he knew it. He wasn't allowed to help nether man nor monster… he was the Devil with a big "D"! He was to inflict pain, madness and death to all he touched and there were to be no exceptions. Still there was a longing in him now… a longing he hadn't felt since the day his childhood had been stolen from him so abruptly… he wanted to help this boy, not because he pitied him or thought he didn't deserve being molested in a dark alley… but because they were the same.

"Gentlemen" he called from the darkness and the men around the boy looked his way, surprised that there was someone lurking in the shadows. "I don't think you should keep up what you are about to do to this poor, defenseless boy…" His voice was calm, almost like smooth silk, as dark as the night sky, and they didn't see him and he could feel their fright as they tried to get a glimpse of him through the dark.

"Show yourself, asshole!" one of them called and Kichiku smirked, sending chills down the man's spine as if to warn him that wasn't the right thing to say. "C-come out so we can see'ya!"

Kichiku took some steps closer, revealing his handsome features that looked ghostly pale in the dim light from the lamp. The men all looked at him with fright in their eyes but the leader that now was holding his hardened dick inside his pants smirked in an attempt to hide his fear. Kichiku however had already felt it, as soon as the man had laid his eyes on him.

"Who do you think you are, telling us something like that pretty boy? He smirked and his gang members laughed even though it was obvious how scared they were. A nervous laughter, to say the least. "You think you can come here all dressed up and tell us that we should stop..?"

Kichiku gave him one gaze and the man backed one step back, feeling his stomach clench as something dripped down his spine. His followers didn't seem to have noticed though and he took a deep breath to conjure up his courage again. Kichiku walked closer and felt all eyes watching him, even the boy's pale, almost white-grey ones…

"My name is of no importance…" He answered and eyed the man closely. "But I highly recommend that you do as I say and let the boy go before it is to late…" The men were intimidated by his calm steady voice but they laughed never the less. They would never show how scared they were in front of their leader and nether would the leader himself. That would be their fall in the end...

"You can't think that we would actually listen to you when you don't state your name..?" the leader said with cold voice and pulled his hand back up to be able to fight if necessary. The smirk on Kichiku's lips was now spreading to his eyes and he looked at all of them, not just focusing on the leader anymore.

"You should know your place before speaking like that to an unknown man" he said and his voice was filled with soft but strong power. The men didn't seem to notice it but the boy certainly did, since he looked up with terror written all over his beautiful features. "And I suggest for your own sake... that you don't move.."

The men were struck dumb by this statement and just stood there with mouths wide opened for a moment. Kichiku slowly turned his attention to the boy, meeting his eyes with striking intensity. Making sure not to have the same harsh look anymore. He wouldn't want the boy to run away again and get caught by someone else now, would he.

"You should close your eyes... boy"

* * *

Now why did he say that? :O what will he do to help this little boy and what will happen when the elders finds out what he has done? :O find out if you keep reading!

and please review and tell me if I should keep it up! I wanna know what you think :)


	3. Kindness

Hi people (or you one person who reads this story ;D) I have decided, because of a cute little reader, that I will be updating this story from now on ;) That is why I have now posted a new chapter! What a surprise!

Here are some names that you might need to know for this chapter and the upcoming ones:

**Kichiku = devil**

**Akumu = nightmare **

**Shou/Shoushiin = broken heart**

**Shin = truth/heart/belief  
**

I hope that I will get other people to read this story but it's hard since it's just based somehow on the Bible and not much more than that... but I hope that who ever you are, reading this, that you will like what you find down this road.

**Warning:** This story contains blood, violence, sex between men/women, woman/woman and man/man. If you do not like things like that, do not read or review. I do not want to hear it, sorry ;)

* * *

Those pale eyes stared up at him for seconds before the words seemed to reach the young boy in the mud. He quickly closed his eyes, harder than he might have needed to, as soon as he realized what the strange man had told him to do. It was better to obey when someone as scary as this one gave you an order. He wasn't as stupid as those men who had chased him all night. They would be sorry they dify this one, he was sure.

It was almost as if Kichiku could feel the boy's thoughts and where they were heading. He chuckled, not even able to hinder himself before the sound left him. The young one was smarter than most, doing as he was told now when he really knew he had nothing to loose. A life as the slave of someone could sometimes be better than the life as a sex slave of many. This boy was probably thinking Kichiku would kidnap him when all this was over... poor boy.

He turned his attention to the men again, who now seemed to have shaken the first wave of fear off of themselves. They were all standing there and clenching their fists in anger and confusion, but they still did their best to hide their fear. Doing a poor job at that.

"What do you mean with that?" the leader suddenly spat, his eyes burning with annoyance and that cold hatred Kichiku knew so very well. It was the hatred he brought out in every creature he met, as soon as he provoked them. He could get a woman to murder her kids if he only made her hate him enough. It was a curse that he had learned to live with. He even used it now, for personal gain of course. "What do you mean with that we shouldn't move? Is that some kind of threat, pall?"

"Yes, you could say that. But it is more of a warning" The Devil replied, the warmth of the other men's rage filling his own veins, giving him power over these lowlife, disturbed creatures.

"That's it!" the leader of the gang called, his neck and ears flushed with red, hot, fury. "I've had it with you!"

Kichiku breathed out softly as the boy was let go in the confusion. They could have just killed him instead, to make a point but apparently they hadn't thought of that. Instead, the leader took a few steps closer, as if to mark his territory to the newcomer. Maybe, most of the other people who tried to make a fuss about their methods, backed of when they where this 'intimidating'. Kichiku however, knew all to well how hard his grasp was around the disgusting man's neck.

"Bad mistake..." he whispered, his voice so low it only carried to the ears of the man closest to him. The leader looked up at him in confusion from where he was, blood dripping down his cheeks and out his ears. He hadn't even begun to realize what was happening before he lay there in pieces on the ground. His head rolled off to the side, planting itself net to the foot of one of his men, his right hand bumper off of the back on the young boy on the ground, making him whimper with fright. The others just stared, not at all sure what had just happened as the blood sprayed their feet, faces and shoes when it ran quickly down the road...

"Told you you shouldn't move..."

One of the other men, who was much larger than the other's, didn't look as shocked as them, his face flushed with purple colored rage and he roared almost like a lion as he stomped forward. "What did you do to my brother you fucking piece of... gbghtt..."

It was with a wet 'thunk' that the body fell to the ground, the blood mixing with the leaders as it hurried down the dark road. Kichiku felt a chuckle bubble inside his chest but he didn't let it out. He had respect for dead people after all. They would be judged before the high court, and no matter how evil their souls had been in life, their bodies would always become soil for plants and life.

The Devil's eyes narrowed at the soft whimper from the boy, who was now damp with red fluid and shaking from fright. But he couldn't turn to him to comfort or even talk to him at the moment, since he had bigger fish to play with. So instead, Kichiku turned his attention back to the remaining men with the same glimmer of malice in his eyes that he always had in times like this. It pleased him to bits that they looked as if though they would shit themselves any moment and he drew a deep breath before he spoke, slowly.

"Now, gentlemen" and oh how they trembled as he spoke. "I will spare your lives, as long as you get the hell out and don't bother this little boy ever again... do you understand?" Even though it was all said in a calm voice, they twitched as if he had been screaming at them, which only made it more fun of course. He made no movements, as if wanting to kill them, just stood there and soaked in their fear. They didn't move either, just breathed heavily, scared of falling apart at the slightest gust of wind.

Suddenly, and without warning, the youngest in the group took of, bolted more like it, up the street with a yelp of fear and anger. The others followed within seconds, since they obviously realized the younger one had not died from moving. Kichiku chuckled and looked down at the boy for a second before he turned away, hearing the wet splash and the screams of pain and surprise as the remaining, fleeing men fell in peaces on the ground as well, a couple of blocks away.

"Go home and wash up..." he half grinned to the boy, who was still hiding his face behind the Devil's back. "You smell hideously and your mother is probably wondering where you are..."

With that he walked away, feeling rather good about himself. He knew that the Elders wouldn't really mind him helping this boy, since he had mostly done all this for his own amusement. Maybe he'd get some scolding but at least he hadn't broken the rules too much by helping him a lot. He turned his head, searching for the boy on the ground where he had left him. He truly had looked like a boy who greeted death all too easily... was it really wise to leave someone like him out here to drown in a puddle of someone else's blood?

The boy was sitting up now, not stretching his back, more like hunching as if trying to hide his figure against the asphalt. He was shaking too, probably from fear and the strong smell of iron, coming from the blood which surrounded him and drenched his clothes slowly. He was indeed a pathetic creature, there was no question about that... Still, he couldn't... he just couldn't stop himself.

"Come with me..."

The boy jerked his head up, the damp curls of his hair falling into his scared eyes as he met the gaze of the most terrifying man in the world. There was a long pause in which nothing happened and then the smaller one stood up on shaky legs, his hans knotting into fists along his sides, his eyes closed as if he thought he would fall too pieces as well. He didn't speak, just took step after step, more calm the closer he git when he realized he was safe from breaking down at the mercy of Kichiku's laughter. When he stood so close they could have touched he finally looked up from under wet bangs, his bright blue-gray eyes fierce with a soft power Kichiku had rarely seen in boys like this one... So innocent but yet so full of pain and suffering.

"What's your name?" the Devil asked, not good with smalltalk but unable to calm his curiosity or still the hungering feeling he got inside as he met those eyes with his own dark ones. Almost as if the boy was eating away at his soul at this very moment, seeing right through him and who he was... what he was.

The boy didn't answer immediately, instead he just kept watching, silently. Kichiku let him, he must be in shock after all. When he finally spoke up, his voice was clear and strong, but small... so small.

"I don't remember..." he said, no hesitation in his features. "I woke up with blood on my hands and a wound on my chest... I know that I'm thirteen or something, I know I used to have a home somewhere but I don't remember the way back or who is waiting for me. I am no one..."

Kichiku nodded, as if that was nothing new. As if though he was listening to someone who just told him what time it was. Inside, his stomach turned and his mind ached. He couldn't leave him now. What had he gotten himself into? He should have just let him rot.. at least he hadn't known about all this and he could just have gone back to his normal life...

"You should come with me" he said, in the same tone as before and reached a hand out to take the younger one closer to his side. "I'll take you somewhere where you can get something to eat... Shin"

The boy looked confused but didn't ask. Apparently he had learned somewhere along the road that it was better to just shut up and go with the flow if you wanted to survive here. Kichiku didn't explain either, he didn't feel the need to here, not really. The most important thing right now was to get the kid somewhere safe where he could get a bath and some clean clothes... It felt so strange to care for someone else than himself. The thought was nagging and uncomfortable against his cold hart and even though he tried his best, he just couldn't stop that tiny voice from entering his deepest caves every time the boy spoke.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a hotel..."

"But I have no money..."

"I do..."

They fell silent. The boy was watching his feet as the walked and Kichiku grinned at the sight. He really was cute, almost looked younger than thirteen too. Very innocent... almost like...

"Here we are..." he said, interrupting his own thoughts before the pain shot through him like so many times before. He didn't need those memories right now. The boy looked up at the fancy hotel with his mouth half open in awe, eyes wide open. He then gave the older man a look as if asking him if he was being serious but Kichiku just chuckled and pushed the tiny body though the front doors.

The woman behind the counter looked up with a smile, ready to greet some rich customers but her voice quickly trailed off in the middle off "Welcome to..." Her eyes widened as she saw the boy's tiny body, covered in blood and mud, his damp hair and the torn fabric. "What on earth..!" she spat and hurried over to them, pulling a cloth out of her pocket which she used to dry the tender face clean from red gue. "What in the world has happened to you little boy?"

Kichiku sighed, relieved. He had not known how they would react here when they saw the young one and if they had wanted to call the police, he would have had to kill all of them too. He didn't feel like doing that for some reason.

"I got beaten up by some bullies at my school..." the young one lied before Kichiku had time to even react and he felt kind of proud for a moment. "...my dad told me he'd take me here and wash me, he is super rich and I have always wanted to come here and he said I could, please, can I say here?" He finished, everything coming out in a blur as if though he was really excited and didn't care about the pain at all. The woman looked taken aback and then looked up at Kichiku, who faked a smile that looked so genuine she melted.

"Very well then..." she sighed and wrinkled her forehead. Obviously, she was a very smart woman and didn't really believe their explanation. "I'll prepare a room for you, take this until I get back and whipe him off a little, will you?"

Kichiku nodded as she handed him the cloth and then hurried off to tell someone to get them a room and prepare a bath for the boy. The blond one took the cloth from the Devil's bog hands and started wiping himself off slowly, as if used to it by now.

"You're a pretty good lier..." he stated when looking down at the younger one and the boy let out a soft laugh.

"I know... kind of the only thing I can do"

The woman returned only minutes later and led them to a big room with a big big bed and the largest bathtub you could have while still calling it a bathtub. Kichiku gave the boy a look and chuckled as he saw the awe in his face again. That wasn't pretend at least.

"If there is anything, just let me know?" the woman smiled and the Devil asked her for some food before she nodded and left the room. They booth stood silent for a while, before the boy gave away a laugh of glee and jumped into the big bathroom, throwing his clothes in every direction and hopped into the water with a soft moan of relaxation. Kichiku didn't look, for starters, it felt wrong to... this boy wasn't like the ones in that club. This one had fought for his right to say no and almost gotten raped for it, the others pretended they liked it and never said a word close to no. Secondly, this boy felt different too, from all the others he had watched and tortured. He was innocent in a way the Devil was not used to, but strong at the same time, full of the stubbornness that probably saved his life.

So, instead of watching the boy clean himself off, Kichiku sat down on the comfortable sofa and looked around the room for some minutes, before deciding that that was boring and turning on the TV instead. Not that that was more fun, but at least he would have something else to look at than the naked boy who was now getting out of the large tub.

"I can't remember ever being this clean!" he laughed and wrapped a white, thick cloth around his shoulders, looking small and cozy where he stood in the doorway. Kichiku looked up from the screen where there was a show about a totally religious family... ridiculous.

"I thought you didn't remember anything?" he asked with a grin that grew when he received a blinding smile from the young one.

"I don't... not really" he smiled and walked closer, not at all afraid of the man he had seen murder a whole gang, just softly sitting down on the sofa with that same smile on his pale lips. "But there are things I do know... like that I have a home somewhere where someone should be waiting for me, like a mother or something..."

"How do you know?"

The boy looked down at his hands, now wrinkled from getting soaked in the hot water. There was a soft sigh leaving his lips before he spoke and a strange feel around him which Kichiku had never felt before. "Because I feel loved... I mean, I feel that there is someone out there who love me and who misses me, someone who cares and I knew... all this time that I'd be saved, that I'd be back with that person soon..."

Kichiku didn't speak. What should he say? He didn't know love like that, so why should he even try to say something that would fit with how the boy felt. Silence fell instead for a while and the younger one seemed to forget the tear at the corner of his bright eyes as the show on the screen went on. After about fifteen minutes however, the woman from earlier returned with a big bowl of soup for each of them, followed by pancakes and cookies for desert. The boy was marveled once again and dug in as if though he thought the food would get snatched away from him if he didn't eat it fast enough.

"I see you're hungry?" Kichiku stated, just in an attempt to make conversation but the boy just answered with a nod and kept shoveling food into his mouth. "You're gonna get a stomach ache if you don't slow down kid..." he chuckled as he saw it and the boy blushed all the way up over his ears. He even slowed down slightly after that and when he had licked up the last bit of syrup from the pancakes he leaned back with sigh of content and closed his eyes.

"Now I'm full..."

"I couldn't imagine why" the Devil chuckled and drank some of the tea the woman had also brought with her.

"Why didn't you eat your food though?" the blond one asked, as if he had been waiting all this time to ask. (and totally ignoring Kichiku's remark, even though it might also have been the fact that he had not gotten the sarcasm... being of such a young age.)

"I'm not that hungry" he answered back, without looking down at either food nor boy. Truth was, he was so hungry he could have died of starvation right there, but he knew the food here would not satisfy his hunger. The Elders had made sure of that. "I prefer to just drink some tea before going to bed at night, otherwise I can't sleep that well"

"I see..." The boy nodded and then reached of the cookie, which still rested on his plate. "What did you call me before?" he then asked before munching away on it with wrinkled brows. "I mean... back before after I told you I don't remember my name..?"

Kichiku took a deep breath and mastered a completely true looking fake smile before turning to the young one by his side. "I called you Shin..." he answered and couldn't resist a chuckle at the boy's confused facials. "It's a Japanese name, means Truth or something..."

"Why did you call me that?" the small one laughed back and pulled his feet up on the sofa, pushing his knees against his chest as if to get comfortable enough for a story or a movie. "I'm not Japanese...?"

"I thought you ought to have a name" Kichiku answered plainly and looked down at the tiny toes who were looking so vulnerable right there against the dark fabric of the couch. "And I think Shin suits you somehow, even though you're not at all asian..."

The boy laughed in his own bubbly way and his eyes sparkled. He truly did look like a Shin... Painful thoughts came rushing through his body and he looked away quickly in order not to show them to the boy, who had been through too much already. He didn't need to see that pain in someone else's eyes too. He needed to get back downstairs soon too... otherwise he would surely get killed for lingering around with some human boy. The air felt chilly around him, even though the space just next to him where the boy sat felt strangely warm and comfortable. The voices in his head where growing with every second and he hardly had time to wonder how he could have blocked them out for so long, ignored them or not even heard them, before they hit him with full force and he couldn't even here the boy speak anymore.

"I need to get going" he suddenly heard himself say and the room and voices fell silent. The boy looked puzzled where he had been quieted down in the middle of a sentence and Kichiku felt slightly guilty. Though he didn't really know why.

"Where are you gonna go?" the newly named boy asked, still confused and looking almost sad now.

"Home..." the Devil smiled and stood up, trying not to look too intimidating to this boy. "You can't come with me I'm afraid but i'll leave enough money with the lady downstairs so that she will let you stay here for a while and..."

"You're not coming back..?" The blond one had stood up, his eyes glossy now but his expression firm and composed. "You saved my life and I'm so grateful to you..." he then kept on and came closer, almost looking as if he was going to give Kichiku a hard fist in the face. "But I want to see you again, I'll be so lonely if you don't come back... please come see me again?"

The Devil couldn't resist reaching out and gently tapping the boy on the head, fingers pulling through the still damp curls of blond hair. He knew he couldn't be babysitter and by spending time with this boy he put them both in danger... but he just couldn't be other than soft around him. _Boy... _he thought and gave away one of his rare, genuine smiles. _You have no idea how cute you are when you make those eyes... just pray that they don't find out... you make me soft._

"I'll be back in a couple of days" he then assured and felt a weird warm sensation spread through his abdomen and chest when the boy's wrinkled brows eased into a big smile. "Just... stay here until I'm back, key? Don't want to come back and realize you've been abducted or something..."

"Yes sir!"

The Devil laughed a little and nodded in acknowledgment. The boy was beaming again, like the sun itself. Okay, not quite like the sun, but close enough. Kichiku was even followed to the door boy the little angel and felt strangely at ease even though he knew what waited him.

"I realized..." the blond one said however, when Kichiku had already stepped out into the hallway. The Devil looked at the boy without needing to question before getting the answer. "...I never even asked you fort your name..."

"Kichiku..."

It was an involuntarily answer and he kind of wondered why he had even told. He shouldn't really go around and tell people his name was "Devil" because who on earth would name their child that? And then the questions would start and the Elders would go and try to erase his memories again... The boy however just smiled and nodded, not at all getting the meaning of the word of course.

"I'll see you soon then, Kichiku...?"

One of the small, pale hands belonging to the little one was reached out to him and Kichiku grabbed it. Very gently... he didn't want to accidentally break one of those slender fingers or hurt the pale skin with his nails. They shook hands for just a moment before the boy had let go and thrown himself into the arms of the man he didn't know at all. The Devil he should be fearing. Whispering "thank you so much" with his trembling voice into Kichiku's torso... And all he could do was stand there. Gently stroking the boy's hair until he could feel the arms relaxing, hear the breath of the other calm itself until the boy was almost sleeping.

"It's nothing kid..." he whispered to himself as he carried the little creature to the big bed and put him down under the all to big sheets. "For you, I'd do it a thousand times again..."

* * *

Aw wasn't that a cute finish? ;) the Devil really seems to have a heart somewhere in there after all... but... what will happen now when he has broken the rule to "not help another being"? What will the Elders do with him if they find out what he has done? And WHO exactly is the little boy now sleeping soundly in the clean bed? ;) Read next chapter and find out! :D

Codes out.


End file.
